Tranformers Animated: The femme of Steel
by Steel autobot
Summary: She was the daughter of the leader. What has happened to her. She is no longer that sweet femme that loved music how could a decepticon do this to her. They said she had abilities and they would show her how to use them. She hurt her friend what could she do? What should she do? Jazz, Blaster,Prowl, Blur,Rodimus,Sentinel, OC.
1. I'm the femme of steel

Ok so if you have a character you would like in the story I would love to. Just tell me the characters name which side there on a and different important facts about them. I will only be able to put in a few characters. All so I would like some comments on what you would like to happen next. I will not be doing romance.

"Annoying Mechs", grumbled a red and gold femme bot. She wore a visor and her body was thin with enough armor to protect her in a battle but also be fast and agile. Her visor protected her strange dark blue eyes with with gold and white stripes going out from the center, from others seeing them. Her foot steps where normally never herd but today she was mad, so her foot steps where heard every where. Those who past her could see the anger almost coming off. Everyone knew to stay out of her way, she was not a femme to mess with. She continued her stomping till she reached the conference room. She walked in and saw Sentinel prime waiting. As soon as he saw her his ranting started.  
"Hey look she is late again", he started.  
"The only resin I'm late is because of the jet twins", she continued.  
"We'll your just a annoying..." He was stopped mid sentence by Ultra Magnus.  
"Sentinel prime, steel stop your argument this second" he commanded.  
"Yes sir" they replied in unison.  
"Steel my daughter I called you here because I had something I need you to do", he said to the young femme bot.  
"Yes sire what would you like me to do", she said simply.  
"I want you to take Rodimus Prime and Sentinel Prime along with a few others of your choosing and go to earth, I want you to watch the autobots there", he said "also, Steel you are in charge of everyone".  
At that Sentinel's optics grew big and he yelled.  
"But she is not a prime or of high enough rank to control a prime" he nearly screamed. Steel flinched at his out burst. Her father only grew upset with one of his three Primes.  
"Sentinel Prime, Steel is able to lead and she will for this time, do you understand".  
Sentinel looked at the femme with hatred, than back at his leader before nodding.  
"Now that that is over Steel go choose who you want to go with you, Sentinel follow her and help her figure which ship she will take", with that said they where both dismissed. Sentinel followed her, glaring at her back the entire time.  
I'm getting sick of him glaring at me. He hates me and I know it everyone does, he most definitely does not like me in control of him. Well I don't care how much he hates me I'm going to pick out the bots who like me.  
I all ready know I got Sentinel and Rodimus in my group. I don't mine Rodimus Prime he's actually very nice but Sentinel is going to make me mad. I'm going to make sure to make him mad the entire time. Well lets decide the twins might be ok to bring on this trip. I'm definitely having jazz and blur come there fun and nice. They also listen , unlike some one I know.  
Walking down the hall I find my way to the the control room where I know the bots I'm looking for will be at. Walking in I'm confronted with music. All I can do is smile, Jazz and I share a love of music.  
"Jazz shut off the racket" screams Sentinel.  
"I like the music and I'm in charge" I say before it can be turned off.  
"Not yet your not", he snarls in return.  
"Ok than the entire trip there we will play the loudest music we can find" I say with a smirk.  
"But you can't do that."  
"Yes I can I'm in charge." At this he snarls and demands the music be off.  
With that done Jazz came over and gave me a really stupid look.  
"How are you in charge? When? And why?", He questions.  
"Well I get to pick out some bots to go to earth with me along with Rodimus and Sentinel, along with that I'm in charge" I say smiling up at the slightly taller bot.  
"So who going with" says Jazz with his arms crossed and watching me out the corner of his visor. You can tell he wants to go with from his expression.  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to go" I say. He gives me the most ridiculous look before picking me up and hugging me.  
"I would love to go, this is going to be so much fun, we can play music and play pranks on people" he sounds like a excited femme bot.  
"Ok set me down, and yes that is why I'm bringing the jet twins, so we have someone to play pranks on".  
He followed me over to the twins room and we invited them to come as well. Sentinel still followed but was now quiet. We made our way to blur and envied him as well he excepted. As we walked so I could pick my ship I ran into a bot that had become a good friend of Jazz and mine. His name is blaster and he is a good friend. Wheels walked up soon after that. He's also our friend. I invited them and they excepted.  
We made our way to the ships.  
"Steel don't be stupid get this one", said the still angry prime. Looking over I saw the one most complicated ship there. I growled and turned back to the one I was looking at.  
I always loved one of the ships in particular. When I was younger and the ship had just been made the maker aloud me to help him make it than name in. Ever since than I have loved that ship. The funny thing was it had never been used so I would go on it every once and awhile and clean it. It still looked brand new because of that. And this was the ship I was going to take, it's not the biggest but not the smallest, it my ship, the lightning bolt.  
"This is the ship where taking" I say.  
"I like it, it look groovy" replied a happy Jazz.  
"I like it as well captain" said some one new from behind me. Turning I saw our last person.  
"Hey Rodimus you ready for a great time" says the unfazed Jazz.  
"Yep lets get this party started" says the happy prime.  
"Ok everyone go get your stuff we leave in a little while" I say. Everyone took off to grab there things.  
I headed back in to grab my belongings than went to my father. He approved of our ship, the lightning bolt, and our crew, Rodimus, Sentinel, Jazz, The twins, Blur, Blaster, Wheely, and me.  
I than headed back to my ship. In front of the ship was everyone.  
"Ok let's head to Earth" I said. Everyone boarded and I sat down to pilot the ship. Pulling back on the controls our ship rises up than pushing down on the speed control we move away from Cybertron going to the small organic planet earth.  
We would never know what would happen to us. The unknown ship following us would not be seen till it was too late.


	2. Don't mess up the paint

Steel

'Out of everyone, I was the most upset' I look at the walls of my room on the smaller ship. They are a grey blue color with elaborate designs on two out of four walls. 'No one on this ship understands what I feel like. Unlike them I have never left Cybertron, I have never gone to this organic planet or meet the bots there'. I roll onto my back and stare at my black ceiling. 'Unlike most bots though I want to meet an organic. I'm not afraid of them but Sentinel is, so maybe I can get some help from one of them to scare him.' That makes me smirk. Scaring Sentinel is fun he screams like a little femme.

Nocking comes at my door.

"No peacefulness is there", I grumble than keep quiet. 'Maybe they will leave and I can continue staring at my ceiling'. Nope, they started pounding on my door.

"Annoyances" I say getting up, "stop destroying my door I'm coming".

I type in the code and the door slides open. All I wanted was the last eight minutes of our trip in silence. The door opened and no one was there. I peaked out than took two steps out. I heard laughter from down the hall. Turning all I could see was a orange and a blue blur.

"O no", I whimpered. Too late.

Jazz

I was all ready to leave our ship and see the other bots on earth. All of us had collected behind the air lock.

Than from down the hall we heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Soon after that a audio piercing scream.

"TWINS IM GOING TO KILL YOU" came Steels voice.

Than the jettwins burst out of the hall and demanding we open the door now.

"Steels not here" I replied.

"Just open it now" replied Sentinel, he is still mad about the music I played the entire way. I looked to Rodimus for some help, he didn't have any. So I pressed the button and the air lock opened to show the earth bots standing and waiting. The twins wasted no time running out of the ship and hiding behind the bots out there.

Than another scream was heard behind us. Looking out of the ship every bot there had a horrified look and the twins looked ready to offline.

"Brother let's never do that again" said Jetfire, his brother gave him a nod. Some foot steps were getting closer and coming fast.

"What did you two do" I said. They didn't have time to answer as a femme coming faster than Jazz got to the entrance of the ship.

Both twins tried to make a run for it, it didn't work and the femme was soon dragging two unconscious mechs back to the ship.

She walked them back in and dropped them at Sentinels feet.

"Hey Steel you are... Um... Your a..." I said but was cut off.

"Pink" said the now laughing Sentinel.

"Would you like me too offline you" she snarled. Every mech close to her moved away.

"No but it's still funny" he said bent over with laughter.

20 min. Later

All the mechs from the ship now stood out side way from the screaming Sentinel Prime and the very angry Steel.

"Why exactly is the femme killing him, pink is a normal color for a femme" questioned O.P.

"Steel is not normal she hates the color pink" I reply.

20 min. Later

Steel started walking off the ship. Everyone there relaxed when she was once again red and gold. A angry femme is not a good thing for any one else around them.

"Ok all done trying to kill him. Some one may want to see if they can make him come down from the roof but he's mostly ok" came her happy answer to our silent question is he dead.

"Thats the Steel we know" said Sentinel putting a arm over her shoulders.

"Ok so you already all know each other from our introductions earlier when she was killing Sentinel, but for those wondering this is Steel daughter of Ultra Magnus and our commanding officer for this trip."

A smile came from her and than we where heading of to the base.


	3. Nightmare

Please please please please please PLEASE review!

Chapter 3

A week has past. Nothing really interesting has happened, just some introductions. I am now laying on my bed trying to sleep. I having a harder time lately sleeping. I can't close my optics with out thoughts of someone I know and care about getting hurt.

I close my optics again and start falling to sleep than the dream comes

"Jazz are you ok"

"Yeah I'm ok just got nocked down" says jazz as he sits up.

"Ok well where are we?" We both look around with interest and horror.

"I..I.. I don't know" he whispers in horror.

I door opened at the end and in walked a large mech. One could only say he looked like some one to be afraid of. I have no clue who he could be but deep inside of me I knew he was going to hurt us and there was nothing I could do.

"Interesting two Autobots" he said in a dark voice.

"Who are you what do you want?" I said my voice sounding like I was still a little femme sparkling.

"You will learn that in time femme", he said darkly. He walked towards me I tried to move but I couldn't. He reached out but not for me but for Jazz. I screamed and tried to help him. He couldn't move either and he gave me one last smile before I watched the Mech reach into his chest and crush his spark. I screamed as loud as I could, my body shivered, and I finally could not take it any more. I collapsed no longer wanting to look at Jazz's destroyed body, now grey and dead.

I looked up at the larger Mech to see him smile at me than I screamed.

"STEEL STOP WAKE UP."

"Leave me alone stop you killed him" came my scream.

"STEEL STOP STOP" the voice said.

"No he's dead" I screamed again and again.

"Who is dead Steel who" the voice said and slowly I opened my optics my visor flashing to show I had opened my optics. In front of me was Jazz looking at me with worry. My arms were being pinned down by Prowl and Optimus.

I looked back at Jazz. He had claw marks on his face and chest so did Prowl, Optimus had a few marks but not as much as Jazz.

"Jazz what happened" I whimpered.

"I don't know, Prowl, Optimus she's ok now you can let her go" he replyed.

The other two mechs released my arms and I sat up rubbing my arms and looked around. Ratchet was standing off to the side trying to scan me, blaster was just watching me, and the three injured were watching me with concern.

"Steel what happened, everyone heard your screams, when we got here you attacked us, than you said you killed him. Who is him? And I swear I have never seen someone attack someone while they sleep" said the now extremely worried Jazz.

"I don't know, I have been having dreams since I got here. Each time some weird person I have never seen before attacks and kills some one that I care about. So far there has been one about dad(Ultra Magnus), Blaster, Sunrun, Butterbee, and last nights was about you Jazz," I said looking at each of them.

"I'm sorry Steel" said Prowl.

"Perfectly fine just really scary"

I whispered the last part. They all looked down.

"Well because I attacked you three what about we go get you repaired" I offered. They all smiled at the change of subject.

"Ok Prowl, Jazz, Steel, and Optimus get to the medical tables NOW" said a now normal grumpy Ratchet.

Day later

Bumblebee, the jettwins, and blur were trying to beat one another at a game. Jazz and I watched from behind the couch. Sari suddenly flew in and crashed in to me.

She screamed as she fell entill I caught her midscream.

"I need to look were I'm going" she said tubing her sore head.

"Yes you do, why were you in such a hurry?" I said giving her a sideways glance.

"I saw angry archer and professor princes, there robbing a bank right now," her eyes were big and my visor grew big as well.

Ten minutes later

Jazz had already got my car mode before,I'm now a red and gold mustang. Jazz and I are a team right now so speeding around a turn stopping when two human figures go over me in a blur.

"Jazz we need to turn around now" he backs out and than I do. Both of us turn and speed off after the two escaping humans.

After a few turns we both stop and transform hiding in a alley as we wait for the two humans to come bye.

"Optimus we are in place they coming by" I whisper to Optimus threw the com link.

"There still coming" came our answer back. It didn't take long both humans wore out were running past. With a quick movement Jazz jumped out and reached for Angry Archer he jumped out of the way. The little girl though did not notice me behind her so I grabbed her off her unicorn and held her up high.

"Let me go you bad robot" she screamed.

"I'm not bad you are, don't you know stealing is bad" I reply using a little girl voice.

"Stop it let me go" she complained.

"Hey put me down" said a different voice.

"Well you two will be going to jail" said Optimus.

"When did you get here" I question looking at Optimus and the police cars.

Back at Base

"How did you beat me, no one ever beats me" yelled the now horrified Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee please keep it down" said an angry Prowl.

"She beat me at my game, no one has ever beat me at this game" said Bumblebee.

"Really, finally" said Prowl.

"I know" I replied.

Hiding in the mountains the decepticons watched the footage of the know who she is the daughter of Ultra Magnus, they also know who her mother is. The femme that could tern the war in there favor. She is like her mother she has abilities.


	4. Please read

I would love it if someone colluding post a review. Tell me what you think and what you think I should do for the next chapter. Please be nice about your comets.

I would love ideas for story's, characters, or anything else.

Thank everyone who has read my story!


	5. Great just great more confusion

Annoying annoying mean jerks. This is what some mechs are. My horrid dreams have stopped mostly because Arcee has been talking to me about them. It helps having another femme talking to you. She has been like a mother or big sister for me. My creator is dead, my sire never told me why just that she protected me and died because of it. I don't even know her name or what she looks like, I was told I look just like her so we both must look similar.

"STEEL"

"What" came my reply but not before I fell backwards onto my butt. I growl and look up at Bumblebee.

"What do you want bee?" Came my angry voice.

"Well Sari and I were going to go to Dinobot island to check up on the dinobots with Prowl and Jazz. We were all wondering if you would come with. So would you like to..."

"Of course I want to come," I squealed like a sparkling.

"Than hurry up were leaving soon" yelled Sari from her room. I took off at record speed.

That of course was a bad idea. I was going to be meeting some else besides the Dinobots. Someone none of us wanted to meet.

A hour later and I was siting on the side of the ship my legs dangling over the side not touching water. Jazz was chatting away not stopping his talking for a second. He had music playing and even though I was the one he was talking too I didn't hear anything he was saying. It was close to winter and I was watching my reflection in the water the cold getting to me making me shiver.

I guess we were there because Jazz stopped talking and was gone. I got up not wanting to leave the reflection of myself. I looked around to see that the others were unloading of the ship.

I followed but when my peds hit the sand I stopped. I felt eyes on me. I shook of the feeling and ran to catch up to Jazz. Of course I needed to be mean so I talked him than jumped back up and ran after the run away Sari.

She is so unfair, she can fly unlike me. Jazz though snuck up on me and Sari and caught us. He ended up dragging us back, well he dragged me and carried Sari.

We walked around the island talking away. Than we found the dinobots.

Of course I had been left out on the knowledge that they had a problem with femmebots.

The next thing I know my legs are moving and I'm not stopping for a second.

Of course now I'm alone waiting for someone to find me. I have no clue were I am at, but I'm in the woods.

"Hello femme" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see a triple changer bot much bigger than myself. I looked him over and saw the decepticon symbol on his chest. A deep growl can out of me at that symbol.

"Who are you and what do you want" I snarled. A smile came from him at my anger.

"Well femme my name is Blitzwing and I came here to talk to you Steel" he said proudly.

"I don't wish too talk and leave me alone" I relied with more venom in my voice. I didn't care how he knows my name.

"Well ok I will leave you but before I do, I came here to tell you something. Even though you don't know it you do possess something in side of you. Something your creator gave you and your sire does not want you too know about. So I would recommended you try to figure out what it is." He did not give me time to answer before leaving in a hurry. I sat there for a while wondering what he meant. That was entill the others can threw the bushes. They found me and instantly they were checking me over too see if I was ok.

"I'm fine guys lets go home" I said smiling but blitzwing words never left me.

On the ship I sat again watching my reflection in the water not hearing anything just my own thoughts. What did he mean? What did my creator give me? Why would my sire not want me too know about it? What was hidden inside of me? How was I support to find out?

I finally stopped thinking and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark out now. How would the decepticons know something like that about me?

Megatron was happy with the news that blitzwing had brought. She was most definitely confused. That was good she would start to think that was all she had too do.


	6. No please no

Chapter 5

A week went past than dad called. His voice ringing around the room. He was worried and as soon as they asked why he freaked out even more.

"The Decepticons have escaped all of them, it took us a while to figure out that they had all escaped we never knew, they had another inside bot," everyone started worrying.

"What should we do Ultra Magnus" asked Optimus.

"Keep an eye open for any sign of Decepticons, and Steel you along with the others will be coming back to Cybertron" he said firmly.

"But sire why we are safe here" I whimpered I like it better on Earth than Cybertron.

"Because they could be after you" he stated. I mumbled something before I heard him talk again.

"Steel when you get back we need to talk" I looked up wondering what he meant. He cut the line and our screen turned to static.

We left the next morning all them saying we could use the space bridge but I said we should just take the longer way and have more fun. The first day was ok the second was not.

"Steel wake up were being attacked" screamed Jazz. He helped me up and out of my room the ship was hit and moved making me stumble and fall. He helped me up and we ran down the ship going towards the back of the ship were some smaller ships waited. They would take us back to earth were we would be safe.

Once there Jazz and I got into the last one open the others were already launching. I sat next to Jazz and he pressed a few buttons. The pod moved than pushed off of the ship. I watched out the window as the ship was destroyed by the Decepticons. Our pod ended up doing something very strange. It stopped working the lights went out and we started drifting. Jazz started frantically trying to get it to turn back on. I looked out the window and saw something big coming towards us.

"Jazz Jazz please tell me that is an asteroid and not what I think it is" he looked out the window and his face went dark.

"It's not a asteroid, that is the Decepticons ship", we both looked at each other than started working frantically.

"Come on peace of junk work" I snarled as I started fixing wires.

"There getting closer, there almost here Steel" I growled than something happened something came from my hands glowing bright orange and red. Jazz looked at me, than everything started working. This time though the pod glowed orange.

The pod took off with a force I didn't know it had. Than something grabed the pod and started pulling it back. We were going towards the Decepticon ship.

The ship powered up a cannon and fired at us. It hit the pod electrocuting both of us making us go it to stasis.

The small pod was brought into the ship. Megatron walked towards it and with a swift movement pulled off the door. He dropped the door and stared at the two sleeping forms inside of the pod. The femme and mech both were in stasis at the moment and would not wake up for a while. He reached in and grabbed them both, throwing them on the ground next to each other. His thoughts gave him all the ideas of how they could be useful. He smiled thinking of the femmes creator and the power she gave her daughter. He rematches for the femme but before he could grab her his hand was burned. He pulled away than noticed the forcefield that had gone up around them both it glowed orange with red and gold peaces. He snarled angrily than demanded for his troops to put them both in two different cells. He walked out going to get his servo fixed. She was using her mothers gift. Just not to the full extent.


	7. Tell me what you think!

Please tell me what you think of my story! I don't really know what to do next in it so please give me an idea of what you think should happen!

Please review I need to know what others think of my story!


	8. How How HOW

Chapter 6

"Jazz Jazz were are you. Can you hear me, Jazz please say something."

"It's alright Steel I'm here just relax" came his voice in return, "I'm in the cell across from yours."

I whimpered this was reminding me of my dreams, "Jazz I feel like I'm in one of my dreams."

"That's never good", came his reply.

"BE QUIET YOU TWO" screamed someone than he was in front of our cells, "Or I will make you."

"Yes sir", I whimpered. He went back to his post and I little while later someone came in. There footsteps echoed in the room making it ring. The bot leaned down once they got too my cage.

"Hello again, I know you know were you are right now so I will skip that part but, Megatron wants to see you femme" I looked at him for a few second before recognizing him.

"Blitzwing is that you" I whispered low enough that Jazz could not hear. Unfortunately he did hear.

"You know Blitzwing" Ike said with surprise.

"Yes I met him once Jazz" I said in return.

"Ok enough with this conversation I have a job to do" said Blitzwing. He unlocked my door and walked in. He reached down and picked me up and walked out. I started squirming and trying to get out of his grasp.

"Stop squirming or I'm going to drop you," I stopped for a second than continued.

"Fine I'm going to drop you" he released me and I fell on my butt. We were out in the hallway so I had no clue were I was. He reached to pick me up again. Before he could touch me I took off down the hall my speed was something he does not have unless he transforms into a jet mode. I continued to run he yelled and screamed for me to come back. I found a huge door and it opened for me and I speed in. I destroyed the lock so he could not get in than sat in front of the door. When he got there he started pounding on the door yelling to be let in. I started giggling but stopped when the door opened again. I jumped up and ran but crashed into someone much bigger than me. I was than picked up in two huge strong arms were I struggled.

"Lord Megatron I am sorry the femme tricked me", said blitzwing from we're he was bowing.

"Ha blitzwing got tricked by a femme that is close to half his size" said a someone with a feminine voice.

"Be quiet in front of the glorious Megatron" said the person holding me. Most likely a Mech that is very loyal to Megatron. He than turned and dropped me.

"Would people stop dropping me please my butt is really sore" I snarled.

"Be quiet femme" snarled the same feminine voice but this time and femme stepped out of the shadows into view.

"I say the same too you femme" I said back with a snarl.

"You little..."

"ENOUGH" commanded a loud deep voice. Than more lights came on, around me were four different forms. Three mechs one femme. The one mech who had not spoke walked towards me grinning evilly. I recognized him from the few pictures I had gotten ahold of from bumblebee and Jazz. It was Megatron and he was walking towards me. He walked in front of me before walking around me and looking at me, studying me.

'Wow this is creepy, like really creepy, like I wish to disappear completely' came my only thought. After that I wanted to face palm. The one person who would love too kill all Autobots including Jazz and me is standing in front of me and all I can think about is how creepy this is. After a few minutes he stopped in front of me again. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue. Some snickers were heard from the other three bots in the room. Megatron glared at me than at the others before once again glaring at me.

"You have a lot of spirits Autobot to do that to me, all the Autobot femmes I have ever encountered would try to run from one of my followers or me. You do not seem afraid why not?" He stated with the same glare.

"Well there are a few reasons" they all looked at me with curiosity and wide optics, I guess they thought I would stutter or not speak, "First off I'm not scared of anyone besides Ratchet, the scientists, and my sire. Secondly I can get my way out of anything that includes punishment for pranks or beating up Sentinal. Lastly I'm very tough and mean", with that I gave him a glare that normally can intimidate my sire. His eyes narrowed even more as I glared.

"You don't know, do you?" He snarled.

"Know what" I snarled back.

"Who your creator was and what she could do" he replied. My eyes grew bigger and I stopped glaring at him.

"You know about my mom", I whispered.

"You could say that" he replied smiling more, "would you like to know more about her."

"Please tell me about her," I whispered. He smiled happily at my answer.

"Your creator was named Glare, she looked like you, sounded like you, was exactly like you. I killed her because she possessed something I wanted something that could change the war. She gave it to you right before she died and now you possess her gift." My confusion grew from there.


End file.
